Dragon Priestess
by Silver Death Rose
Summary: Inuyasha and the others come across a small village were girls who conrol elements, declair Kagome their leader. Now a whole new adventure is opening up. How will this effect their lives and mission?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my new story, The Dragon Priestess. I am writing this story as a little break from my first and other story Silver Tears. I really hope you all like it and PLEASE Review it makes me feel happy and more willing to write. OH and with Christmas and renovations happening at my house I can't update as much but once my time frees up I will get right back to writing. Oh yes and I would always ask you read BOTH the beginning and ending A/N's. Oh yes and Please if you have questions please ask them I WILL answer EVERY single question.

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha ,but I do own the Dragon Warriors.

* * *

Chapter 1 First Encounters

Kagome stretched as she walked in the warm afternoon sun. It had been a peaceful afternoon and everyone -including Inuyasha- was in a good mood. Little did they know the peacefulness was going to end and bring a whole new world of chaos.

They walked on without saying a word for hours. Then they saw a village sitting at the bottom of a hill. Shippo perked up, "Look a village lets stop there!" They all started walking towards a village.

Suddenly a ball of fire landed right in front of them. Next thing they all new they were looking at two women.

One had fiery red hair that was messy and went a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were also red and her face wore and expression of anger. She wore a short red kimono with a large deep red obi.

The other one had straight white hair that ended just above her shoulders, her bangs were straight cut. Her eyes were icy blue (almost whitish)her facial expression was cold but calm and her skin was really pale. She wore a similar kimono to that of the one the first one only it was white with a ice blue obi.

"Who are you? What business do you have here? You better not be any trouble!" The first one held a flaming fist to them.

The second one just sighed, "Calm down." She looked at the strangers, her eyes widening. "You don't think that they - that she?"

The first looked at them also Her burning eyes doing a dance of flickering hope, "Maybe …. It could be….. Only Cho would know for sure."

The other nodded then acknowledged the strangers again "We need you to return to our village with us."

"Why should we go with you!" Inuyasha burst out his hand flying to his Tetsusaiga.

The first gave a little laugh looking at the sword, "We mean no harm in fact this may help the girl and us." She pointed at Kagome.

Kagome was confused, "Uh, me?"

The Second girl gave a simple yes and started to lead them to the village. "What is your name?"

"Kagome."

"This is Kaia and I am Fuyukio."

"You mentioned a Cho earlier who is she?" Kagome asked.

"You will find out soon enough."

The rest of the walk continued in silence. Which was bugging Kaia in a obvious way.

Then they arrived. As they passed through the village everything was normal enough that was until they reached the hut (okay actually it is big enough hold oh say about 12 people very comfortably). There were 8 girls standing outside the hut all dressed in the same style of kimono all different colors. Kaia was kind enough to introduce them all.

Nami had blue hair and clear blue (like water) eyes. Her hair was straight with a little bit of a wave to it, her bangs were straight cut with a part over her right eye and side bangs ending under her ear (think Sango). Her Kimono was a darkish blue with a light blue obi.

Kamari had orange hair and electrifying orange eyes. She had short spiky hair and long spiking bangs brushing to the left. Her kimono was electric orange with a (normal shade) orange obi.

Mikazuki had the darkest shade of black hair and eyes the same color. Her bangs were straight (think Sailor Mars) side bands to her shoulders and her hair went down to her knees. Her kimono was black and her obi was also black.

Umeki had brown hair and warm brown eyes. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her bangs were almost in her eyes. Her Kimono was brown with a green-brown (you guys know that color that is brown with a bit of a greenish tint? Yea that color!) obi. She was also taller than any of them.

Gina had silver hair and sharp grey eyes.. Her hair was cut into a bob the covered one of her eyes. Her Kimono was dark grey and her obi was a silvery color. (is anyone seeing a pattern here?)

Riku had green hair and eyes they color of moss. Her hair was slightly above her shoulders and had side bangs that went just below her shoulders (no bangs). Her Kimono was moss green with a grass green obi.

Mitsu had pink (same color as the Shikon) hair and Light pink eyes. Her hair was curly going down to her waist and two curls served as side bangs. Her kimono was pink (Shikon) and her obi was dark pink.

Sorano had light yellow (blonde I guess….) hair and pale yellow eyes. Her hair was pulled up into a twist held in place by yellow beads, her bangs are like Kanna's. Her kimono was pale yellow with a bright yellow obi.

Cho then emerged from the hut, she was more delicate looking then the rest. Her hair was violet and her eyes indigo (indigo is like purple right?). Her hair toughed her shoulders and curved in/up, her bangs were parted down the middle and also curving in. Her kimono was indigo and she had a violet obi. She was immediately flanked by Mikazuki and Mitsu.

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully.

Kaia stepped up to Cho, 'We brought a girl with us her name is Kagome, we think she is the one." She then stepped aside to reveal Kagome to Cho.

Everyone held their breath as Cho examined Kagome, "She," Cho said slowly, "Is most definitely the one."

Suddenly all 11 of the girls broke out into cheers of happiness, looks of hope spread across their faces and even tears of joys glistened in their eyes. She was here, it was her!

"Wait a minute!" Kagome shouted above the girls. "What are you talking about?"

Cho once again gave the orders, "Mikazuki, Mitsu you will stay with me and Kagome. The rest of you please show our honored guests around."

The Inu Group (yes I am still to lazy to right everybody's name) looked unwilling to separate from Kagome. But before any fight could break out Mitsu stepped forewords, "Don't worry about Kagome, we will guard her with our lives." For some reason they felt as if they could trust this girls word no matter how strange she was. So they left with the others.

The remaining 4 went into the hut and sat down Mikazuki and Mitsu still by Cho's side. "Kagome you must be wondering why we wished for you to be here but it is best to start in letting you know about who we are." Cho paused while collecting her thoughts. You know the story of dragons correct?"

"I know the legend of the death the extinction of them." Kagome answered. "A war broke out between all dragons and they died out."

"Yes well there is a part of this story that is rarely heard. Before they last twelve died. They took their spirit powers(kinda like a human soul only this is power/magic it is confusing cause I made it up…) and set them free into the world. These powers found themselves a home in the bodies of girls, powerful priestesses. They even chose priestesses who matched the power in a way. Each power found it's home, one power took a very long time to find it's home. You see it was the most powerful of them all and it needed or wanted really, a girl of great strength. The girls were then taught to use the powers by the last bit of dragon they powers had. After their training completed the dragons died and their new warriors lived. They called themselves Dragon Warriors." Cho's face was proud, "Me and the others are the new holders of the powers. You see when a Dragon warrior dies the powers lays dormant until the rest of the warriors die. Then they find new homes and using a bit of the soul of the powers last holder it is able to train the next warrior."

"What are these powers?" Kagome asked.

"Each warrior holds a element that they can control.

Kaia is Fire

Nami is Water

Fuyukio is Ice

Kamari is Electricity

Umeki is Wood

Gina is Metal

Riku is Earth

Sorano is Air."

Kagome sat quiet for a moment thinking. "Isn't that all the elements? There is still you."

"I am Spirit."

"I am Light." Mitsu said.

"I am Darkness." Mikazuki spoke looking at the floor.

"Oh ,but what does that have to do with me?" Kagome spoke.

"Kagome you are the one of us all, the holder of the final and greatest power you are the Dragon Priestess."

* * *

A/N so this is my new story hope you enjoyed and please review.


	2. WHAT!

**A/N I know it seems I disappeared from the face of the earth for a moment there ….. But I live and am feeling slightly better. Wanna know something a little interesting? I spent a few dews working on character design and names for each the characters. Maybe if I get some reviews I will tell you all what each the names means o.- **

**Disclaimer- I have no ownership of Inuyasha **

* * *

**Chapter 2 WHAT?**

"**I am the what?!" Kagome couldn't, wouldn't believe what she just heard. It was impossible, then again she was in the feudal era. **

"**You are the Dragon Priestess" Cho repeated patiently. **

"**How could you possibly know if I am this priestess or not?" **

"**I am the Dragon Warrior of Spirit." She looked at Kagome as if the rest was obvious, but continued. "I was given a prophecy stating a girl of a world that was not ours, would be the next Dragon Priestess."**

**Mitsu spoke up "Plus she was given a vision of the one."**

**Kagome sighed, "What exactly is this priestess?"**

**Mikazuki looked up from the floor she was staring at, "She is the one who can controls each element, the most powerful of all the Dragon Warriors." **

"**I am very sorry to tell you this but I can't even control one element." **

**Mitsu giggled, "Your powers have to be awakened from you. There is a ceremony we must perform."**

**Mikazuki smiled at Mitsu then looked at Kagome with an equally warm smile, "If you do not mind priestess could we perform the ceremony tonight." **

"**Well I suppose… ok…" Kagome wasn't sure, if she was the right one but she felt she had to do it. Besides all the girls were so happy when Cho said it was her. **

"**Excellent." Cho smiled, "I have some things to attend to now, but I am sure Mikazuki and Mitsu will keep you entertained until your friends return."**

**Mitsu gave a little giggle, "Knowing Kaia the could be out there for a while." She took Kagome's and Mikazuki's hands and started leading them out. "She you later Cho."**

**___Later___**

**They were all leaning against a fence in front of a field watching the sun set, when Kagome asked, "Why is Cho so serious all the time?"**

**This time instead of Mitsu answering right away it was Mikazuki, "Cho is more fragile than most of us. Her power of spirit also can't be used as well in battle. She likes to be helpful so she takes charge."**

"**So Cho can't battle?" Kagome asked.**

"**No she can battle though her powers aren't the most offensive ones. She can deliver some pretty mean mind blows though." Mitsu and Mikazuki both gave a giggle.**

"**But she also is very powerful," Mitsu defended, "She has visions, gets prophecies, summon dead spirits and sometimes reads minds."**

**Kagome was shocked at that last one. It must have been obvious because Mikazuki and Mitsu were once again laughing. "Don't worry Kagome, Cho doesn't like to invade privacy like that. She only reads minds when absolutely necessary" Mikazuki gave a kind smile and tilted her head (you know that thing in anime shows they smile their eyes close and they tilt their head? Yea that I just put this: ^.^ when I am talking bout that). Kagome happily returned the smile. "There is something I must go get. Do you mind Mitsu?" **

"**Not at all." Mitsu flashed a brilliant smile. Mikazuki turned and walked away. **

**Kagome remained quiet until Mikazuki was out of sight. "Mitsu, may I ask you something?"**

"**Anything at all."**

"**It's about Mikazuki." Kagome looked at the ground.**

**Mitsu was quiet for a moment, "Maybe you've noticed that each of our elements reflects in us. For example Kaia's rage can be burning and uncontrollable. Kamari is very fast. Umeki is very tall. Our elements effect us in many ways not just one."**

**Kagome nodded, "But Mikazuki…."**

"**Mikazuki is different." Mitsu's eyes flashed defensively for a fraction of a second, then returned to normal. "Unlike the rest of us Mikazuki doesn't come from here. Nobody knows were she came from." Mitsu's eyes sparkled at memories. "Mikazuki fights against the darkness that wants to overcome her. She is a naturally kind person, full of love." **

**Kagome smiled they all were so caring, they loved each other and the people who entered their lives.**

**Just a few moments passed until Mikazuki returned with something in her arms. "I am back." Mikazuki smiled "Kagome, this is for you to wear." She held out a tanish colored kimono to Kagome. "Go change into it." Mikazuki ushered Kagome into a small hut to change. **

**When she came out she was wearing a Kimono like the one of the rest of the Dragon Warriors. Only it seemed bland and incomplete. I fitted her well almost as if custom made for her. "Well how do I look?" **

"**Wonderful' Said Mikazuki.**

"**And it will be even more wonderful tonight." Added Mitsu.**

"**I almost forgot," Mikazuki pulled out a second cloth only it held something. "You are too put these on before the ceremony tonight." **

"**Don't peek." Mitsu smiled. "This is very exciting for us all."**

"**Yes, very" Said Kagome.**

"**Kagome I hope you like it here with us." Mikazuki said. Kagome didn't have the chance to say anything because the others just came into sight. "Hello everyone." She gave a big smile (^.^).**

"**We where worried you'd never make it back." Laughed Mitsu. **

"**Well you know Kaia." Nami giggled , while Kaia gave a lighthearted glare.**

"**What exactly happened?" Kagome asked confused. **

"**Well…" Sorano started, "We took your companions into for a little tour of the village…."**

"**Then on a little trek…" Added Umeki.**

"**To explain what was going on." finished Gina. **

"**Miroku wasn't any trouble?" Asked Kagome thinking about how he'd fare surrounded by so my girls. **

"**They made it very clear the matter was serious, so he was on good behavior." Sango said.**

"**I have no idea of what you are referring to." Miroku said with his 'saint' like way of saying it. **

**Cho then appeared, "It is almost time for the ceremony. Time to get ready." **

**Kagome looked at her friends, "Sorry guys, but that means me too." **

**Mitsu was whispered something to Cho and Cho nodded, "Kagome your friends may watch the ceremony." and they all walked to the hut. **

**Then was the time Kagome was able to open her bundle. She noticed all the girls had very similar bundles. After Cho gave them the ok they opened the bundles revealing a very delicate looking jewelry set. **

**There in the set was, a gold chocker with a silver dragon wrapping around it, with tiny little clear stones studding the dragon. Two also gold wrist cuffs (they are possibly called gauntlets?) with silver dragons on them as well, with matching anklets. There was a silver ring that was a dragon holding the same stone that studded the rest of the items only there was a lining of gold around it. There was a circlet that was like the ring only it was studded with the jewels and there was a larger one of the jewels that hung in the front also set in gold. **

**The sight of them took Kagomes breath away, she put them on carefully. It made her smile when she looked around at everyone wearing the same thing as her. It made feel happy like they were one big family. **

**Cho led them outside to the back of the hut, where it was lit by paper lanterns with the dragon symbol on them. She was told to stand in the middle of the clearing where all the other girls formed a circle around her. She looked over to where Inuyasha and they other where standing and gave them a nervous smile. **

**Cho raised her arms, "Let the ceremony of the Dragon Priestess begin." **

* * *

**Sorry bout having to stop here ,but I have to get to bed and I thought it was a good place to stop ^.^ Hope you guys liked it. Please Review.**


	3. The Ceremony

A/N SO SORRY!!!!!! Please forgive me. I have been sick, moving all around (I don't own a laptop) AND midterms are coming up. So lets just say things have been busy. I also had a nice chapter started but before I could finish there was a power outage and I lost the file…

p.s. I have writers block for Silver Tears so this is the story I am focusing on.

p.p.s. I personally think my chapters are a good size, if you disagree just say so. If enough people say so I will try to fix that.

p.p.p.s. (I know a lot right?) If you have ANY QUESTIONS ASK THEM, I will either in the next chapter or in a private message.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 3 The Ceremony

Cho raised her arms into the air, "Dragon Spirits" all the girls spoke together, "Embrace us, help us to awaken our lost priestess." Auras matching each the girls colors swirled brightly around them and the jewels on their jewelry (oh yea I forgot to mention that all the girls had jewels like Kagome's only they are their colors) started shine (couldn't think of a better word). Cho then spoke, "It's time."

Riku was first, she put one hand out palm facing Kagome and placed two fingers in front of her face with the other ( you know how Miroku holds his sutras that is what her one hand looked like only no sutra), "Earth awaken her!" The ground under Kagome moved up a little.

Next went Kaia moving into the same position as Riku, "Fire awaken her!" A ring of fire blazed around the rock pedestal Kagome stood on.

Sorano assumed the position, "Air awaken her!" circle of air swirled making the fire and bits of dirt swirl with it (a very nice picture in my head, oh btw this is going to be a long pattern.)

Nami was next she placed her hands in the same fashion that Riku and the other two's arms were still in. "Water awaken her!" Rain drops fell from a cloudless sky.

Umeki followed procedure, "Wood awaken her!" Branches came from trees and then planted into the ground around the air.

With amazing energy came Kamari, (they are all still and are all going to do the hand thing just in case you didn't catch on) "Lightning awaken her!" Lightning and thunder (not coming from the sky) hit the ground (but no people thank god).

"Metal awaken her!" Gina shouted in the position. Little bits of metal came from the ground hanging on the branches making a very sweet and beautiful sound in the wind.

Fuyukio moved swift fully into position, "Ice awaken her!" A glistening frost covered the ground and branches.

Next Cho moved into position, "Spirit awaken her!" A purple beam of light twisted all along the ground the into the air and around Kagome (but you could still see her clearly).

Mitsu and Mikazuki switched into position simultaneously, and together they said, "Darkness and light awaken her!". A black and pink dome swirled around them all giving a very nice lighting affect along with the lightning.

Kagome lifted onto the air arms lightly floating at her sides. Her eyes were flashing each of the girls colors plus a turquoise/tealish color (this will come up later). Her jewels also started glowing all the colors too. Her kimono changed from a boring dirty white to black with a pink moon pattern and purple obi (and that lining at the ends it you understand what I am saying) and a dragon with the rest of the colors (including the mysterious turquoise/tealish color) stretching across it. Then she fell limply to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran forward and took Kagome in his arms. Then he looked at The Dragon Warriors, "What did you do to her?"

"We did as we said. We awakened her." Cho answered obviously holding something back.

Sorano lightly touched Cho's arm, "Do you think maybe that….."

"Sorano we can't think about that…"

"Why not!" Exploded Kaia, Her eyes dancing with fury.

"What is going on?" Asked Inuyasha.

Cho just looked away.

"TELL THEM CHO!!!!!!" Kaia was obviously past angry and went into rage.

Fuyukio said in her cool tone, "They have the right to know."

There was mutters of agreement among the girls. Mikazuki and Mitsu went over to quietly examine Kagome.

Cho sighed, "You see there is another Dragon Warrior." (I was gonna stop here)

"Another one!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yes the Dragon Warrior of Flower. She disappeared a while ago…" She paused for a moment. "The Ceremony is taxing enough on a body but with the absence of a warrior this could be worse."

"And you did it anyways!"

"I am sorry we had no choice" She averted her glance.

"What do you mean you had no choice?" Sango asked.

"There is something bad coming I had a vision just the other day. We had to risk it but don't worry she won't die. Not with all the power going through her now."

Mitsu returned to the group, "She is fine she probably only needs a night of sleep." She reported.

"Good, you and Mikazuki will take her to our hut. Nami and Riku show our guests to their huts for the night please."

Kagome slept that night ,but that night the dreams came…..

* * *

A/N I had to stop there sorry. Hope you liked it!


	4. Training

A/N Hoped you liked the last chapter and my little surprise. Yea there Is another Dragon Warrior, Dragon Warrior of Flower. She will show up later, but I am making the next chapter all about Mikazuki. Oh and the last little bit of the last chapter was sort of lie, I decided against there being dreams last second.

Disclaimer: *silence*

Inuyasha: *shouting* I don't hear anything!!!!!!

Me: But it such a sad thing!

Inu: I don't care!

Me: And what are you gonna do about it!

Inu: She doesn't own Inuyasha!

Me: That was My line!

Inu: you weren't gonna say it!

Me: I will get you for that…..

* * *

Chapter 4 Training

Kagome awoke to see yellow eyes staring at her. "…Inu…Yasha?" Then she realized they were to pale.

"No silly! It's Sorano! Good Morning! Hope you slept well! Today is a big day! Your feeling good right?"

"Yeah I am."

"Great! You should get up then. Today is going to be a big day for you." She bounced up lightly and swiftly left the hut.

Kagome stretched as got up. Her body was feeling great! She felt so energetic! Then she briefly thought back to the ceremony. All those colors, all those elements! She bounced out of the hut to see that Inuyasha was waiting for her. "Oh hello Inuyasha." Kagome smiled when she saw his golden eyes.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was confused why wouldn't she be? It was a little weird and all the ceremony, but after all they had been through so far it didn't really bother Kagome. She just smiled again ^.^ (- you guys remember what that thing means I hope), "I feel great!" She jumped down from the little deck type thing and before Inuyasha could say anything Kamari came running up.

"Good Morning! Cho wants to see you!"

Kagome just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Then slowly nodded. Kamari took Kagome's wrist and they started running together laughing.

Kamari had led Kagome to a little deck (be deck I mean a little risen lay of boards if you get what I mean by that) near the edge of the village it was grassy and there were trees a little farther away. The sun was just about the tree line the light shining on Cho who was sipping a cup of tea. Mikazuki and Mitsu were sitting loyal on each side of her.

Cho gave a slight smile, "Kagome nice to see you are well. Please take a seat Kagome did as told and Kamari sat beside her, handing her a bowl of rice in which she slowly started eating. "I am relieved you are feeling well."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Why was everyone so worried about her?

She looked down for a moment a took a sip from her tea. "You see Kagome there was one Dragon Warrior missing last night."

"Another one? What do you mean? Everyone was there…"

"The Dragon Warrior of Flower. She isn't in the village, but we had to risk it because right now we need you. Who knows you might even need us." She sipped her tea again. "Well enough of that. You better eat up Kagome you first day of training is today." T

Before Kagome could say something Kamari spoke up, "Training is a little odd the first time around."

"Yes you usually train alone the first time." Mitsu's soft light voice spoke.

"Why alone?"

"To be able to concentrate. The first day of training is usually when you first learn to use your powers. You may ask someone to come with you if you like."

Kagome thought about it she wanted to prove herself…. But what if she messed up? No she had to do it alone she had to do this. "I am fine thank you for asking, but I will manage."

"Okay… You should finish eating you will be training in the field behind me. Oh I almost forgot here are some clothes for you." Cho looked an Mitsu and then Mitsu handed Kagome a bundle of clothing (oh yea Kagome is still in her kimono ,but nobody is wearing the jewelry anymore.)

Kagome finished eating her rice and said quick thank you's. She went off to get changed. And when she got closer she heard a large slam! Kagome ran in the direction the noise came from. There she saw Miroku ,who was obviously in pain on the group and the usually cheerful, hyper, pixie-like Sorano standing fuming over him.

"You are such a pervert!" She held up her hand to warn that she would hit him again. She looked over to see Kagome, "Oh hello Kagome! How did things with Cho go? You ate something right? Training can be so hard the first few times! But then again you are the most powerful!"

"Nice to see you too!" She looked at Miroku who was now twitching on pain. "Uh… is he okay?"

"OH him he should be fine!" Miroku twitched again, "Maybe……." Sango then came around the corner and took one look at Miroku.

"Did he…?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Wow already…." She shook her head, "oh well I will take things from here…" With that she started dragging Miroku away to make sure there was no major damage.

"Oh! I should probably go get changed. See you later Sorano!" Kagome then went to the hut and got changed (Hahaha you guys have to wait till she sees what she looks like to know to! I can be so mean sometimes huh?). 'Oh I should take my bow with me' She thought and grabbed it. When Kagome had gotten to the field Kagome saw that Cho and the others were already gone.

243

Went out into the field and wondered what exactly she was supposed to do. Meditate? Fight? 'Maybe shooting some practice shots will get me started' Kagome grabbed one of the few arrows she brought and aimed it at a tree. She released the arrow and it hit the tree spot on.

**Good, that was very good. **

Kagomes eye grew wide. She gasped. Where did that voice come from? "Is anyone there?"

**I am Murasaki. I was the last Dragon Priestess and I am here to train you.**

"But… how? I thought all the other Dragon Warriors before us are dead."

**We are I am merely her spirit I have been living inside you ever since you were born. Only I was dormant until last night. I want to see you.**

"Can't you already see me?"

**No I am only seeing from what you see. I just need a little more power to be able to have my full spirit back. Until then I need your help. Now lets start so I can see you. I want you to make a wall of reflective ice.**

"But how?"

**Hmm I suppose it is my job to teach you. **Kagome could hear a slight sigh in her voice. **I want you to picture the wall of ice in front of you. Feel its cold surface. See it stretching from your head to foot reflecting your image back at you. Now place out you hand while still feeling this.**

Kagome listened and she felt a strange feeling in her. She took her right hand at starting with it pointing at the ground she brought it up and while she did ice was forming. Next thing she knew there was a sheet of ice right in front of her, just like a mirror!

**Good you are learning very fast. Soon you will be able to perform such things barely thinking about them. Now lets get a look at you.**

As Murasaki was examining Kagome so was she herself. The first thing she noticed was her clothes. She was wearing the clothes of a priestess, the bottoms were black with a pink moon and sun pattern. There was a dragon of all the colors (except pink black and purple) with a purple aura around it stretching across them. Her hair was longer (including bangs by a bit) and her bangs weren't as messy looking. Her lips were darker her face slightly more mature looking (*only by a little she still looks like a teenager just a wiseish teen). Then she saw her eyes. They were ice blue the exact color of Fuyukio's eyes.

"My eyes!"

**Oh yes, that tends to happen when you use an element. You eyes will change to that elements color. Sometimes when you are feeling an emotion that often relates to that element you eyes will change that color. Not all the time and there are sometime many elements for an emotion. For example calm is often related to wood and water. **

"Oh I see. So my eyes are going to change often?"

**Usually, yes.**

"Oh I am starting to understand now!" Then Kagome heard something and spun to face the trees. "Did you hear something?"

**Don't worry Kagome I am sure it was nothing.**

"Oh okay. Murasaki what am I going to learn next?"

**Well lets try something with wind. Lets see if you can make a breeze. **

"Okay," Kagome nodded and with some concentration she made the wind blow.

**Good. Now we are going to try something. Pick up your bow, you'll also need an arrow. **Kagome did as she was told, **You see that branch all the way over there. **Kagome saw it. There it was a long thin branch leafless and growing longer than any others on the tree. She nodded again. **You are going to hit it with your arrow. **

"What? There is no way I could do that!"

**That is not true. You will be using wind to guide your arrow. Okay?**

"Okay." Kagome got ready and had the arrow at the ready, she conjured wind and swiftly let the arrow fly using wind to guide it. The arrow struck the branch in such a way that the thin branch didn't even break. "I did it I did it! …. WE did it…"

**It was all you Kagome. Alls I did was tell you what to do. **

"Don't underestimate yourself Murasaki." ^.^

The rest of the day continued very similarly. Murasaki was teaching Kagome all the basics. And she was learning well and quickly.

* * *

A/N I am so sorry I had top end it there I really did want to keep going. Anyways OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!!!!!!! I am hoping for some reviews I mean I did get two chapters up in one week. Hope you liked it ^.^


	5. Mikazuki

A/N Hey I'd like to remind you all that this chapter is all about Mikazuki. You may wonder why write a chapter about her? Here is the answer, Mikazuki is very dear to my heart. You may wonder once again why? But that would take a little too long

p.s Man guys I am getting some really awesome story ideas…… that aren't for this …. You should check out my profile page…

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Music to my ears.

Me: But I am not the only one with something to say……

Inu: huh?

Me: *smirks*

Kagome: Sit boy! Sit! Sit! SIT!

Inu: why….. *very much so in pain*

Me: cause I asked nice….

Inu: …..

Me: I told you I'd get you

* * *

Chapter 2 Mikazuki

Mikazuki was watching the night sky. She did so every night. "I suppose I should be relieved Kagome is here…. But I can't help but be worried…." Mikazuki murmured to the night. "But isn't it only reasonable that I am worried?" She looked up to the sky, "Being the Dragon Priestess means mastering _every _element… including darkness. I remember how I first reacted to the darkness….."

____Flashback____

The thirst was over coming her, she couldn't move much farther, but she kept moving. Eventually she thought she saw something and pushed herself even farther. Mikazuki fell to the ground, she tried to lift herself up, but it wasn't working. So she dragged herself along the ground.

Then she saw it, saw her. Her flowing, curly pink hair and kind eyes to match. And that was the last thing she saw before drifting away into a dark void.…

When Mikazuki awoke she was lying under a blanket, any wounds she had were dressed, and her throat was no longer burning. She shot up quickly where was she? The girl the one with the pink hair was sitting beside her.

"Hello, my name is Mitsu. I found you on the road."

"H-hello."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I am feeling fine, Thanks to you." Mikazuki gave a slight bow.

Mitsu simply giggled, "No need for that. Now do you have a name?"

She struggled, "A name…" She searched her mind but She couldn't find anything. "I don't know!" She cried.

"Shhh, it's okay. I might be able to help, but you might not want it."

"I do! Please help me!" She fell forwards into Mitsu's arms sobbing. "Please I'll do anything!"

"It's okay I'll help you. I have to go get my friend now." She looked intently at Mikazuki, "I hope you don't mind what she will have to do." Mitsu stood up and walked to the door, then she looked over her shoulder, "I'll be right back."

Mikazuki waited and Mitsu returned there was a smaller girl with her (I guess they are around fifteen in the present so they are like ten in this flashback). This girl had short violet hair and once again eyes to match.

"Hello I am Cho, I am here to help you." The other girl greeted.

"Now, are you sure you want to do this." Mikazuki nodded. "Okay Cho is going to use the power of spirit to-"

"-To see what is in your mind. It won't hurt, but I will have access to anything in your mind."

Cho kneeled in front of Mikazuki and placed her hands of her forehead. Cho's eyes closed and it was silent for many moments. Suddenly Cho looked frustrated, her eyebrows were knit together, "I don't see anything but darkness."

"Try harder Cho," Mitsu urged.

"I think a I see a moon but it is all dark….."

"A new moon…" Mikazuki whispered. "…I am like a new moon…"

Mitsu looked concerned, "What do you mean?" But before Mikazuki could say a word, Cho burst out.

"I see something! Wait!" Cho removed her hand quickly and opened her eyes, "Mitsu, she is one of us."

After that Mikazuki slipped into the darkness yet again. When she woke up Cho and Mitsu had explained everything (I don't think you need to hear it again) including that she was the Dragon Warrior of Darkness.

"Oh and we think we found a name for you." Mitsu's cheery voice went on, "Mikazuki." Than she gave the slightest giggle, "It means new moon."

Later that day Mikazuki went out to the field with Mitsu to see if they could unleash her powers. And they did but things got bad real fast. The darkness was overpowering Mikazuki making her destroy. And Shizu (That is Mikazuki's guardian spirity thing like Murasaki is for Kagome) was trying everything but she was basically powerless.

Then Mitsu her hands pulsing with light energy, ran and pushed Mikazuki to the ground. She started putting the light into Mikazuki. It was what finally controlled the darkness in Mikazuki's body.

____End Flashback____

"I still remember the way the light felt when it entered me. It was unlike anything I have ever felt. At first the Darkness was in pain from such a thing. But then it was serene and beautiful. I swear even Shizu was touched by it."

Mikazuki looked down and smiled only a little, "Speaking of Shizu I wonder where she is. After she felt my training was done and I was able to let her out of my body. She went away… not forever though … I know that much .. She told me before she left, 'I have been confined to one thing all my life Mikazuki my only wish was to be able to see … to explore.. Please grant me that…' Of coarse I said yes, but I miss her she was the only one to understand the darkness."

The wind seemed to silently whisper to Mikazuki, "I guess she isn't the only one… There is Mitsu, she told me once that when she was pulsing the light into me that she felt the darkness too, but she will never understand it. Then there is Kagome our salvation… she will have to learn about the darkness… to understand and control it…"

"I actually have a confession… I was watching Kagomes train today I was worried what would happen when she had to harness darkness… turns out she didn't get to use it. Well she did once but just for shadow moving... That hardly counts. She will have to learn faster … and that scares me the darkness is hard to manage." Mikazuki looked up at the sky again the wind blowing her long hair.

"Every darkness has a light to stand by them. Shadows have the Sun, the Night has the Moon, I have Mitsu… but what does Kagome have?…"


	6. I NEED HELP

A/N Hello all! First of all I would like to say thank you if you have made it to reading this. I love all my readers cause you guys rock. Second I think every five chapters will be a check in with Mikazuki, before I changed the story/idea into a fanfic Mikazuki and Mitsu were my main characters… oh and third I need some help you may know that I like to perfect things and I am working on a project that will officially (maybe… so many ideas….) be started after I finish a story. Anyways I need to know the flowers that represent life and death in Japan, I cant seem to find them so if anyone comes across them please let me know.

Disclaimer- Today I shall admit I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 6 Off Again

The last few weeks Kagome had been training hard to master her powers but there just wasn't time. Inuyasha and the others were all growing impatient. They wanted to find jewel shards, and so did Kagome.

"Cho…" Kagome started, she had never asked Cho for anything and wasn't sure how to start, "I was wondering if maybe I could leave with Inuyasha and the others… I need to find more shards"

"Kagome you can't leave us. We need you here, you are our priestess." Cho said trying to remain clam.

"I may be the Dragon Priestess, but I am also Kagome Higarashi and it's my job to assist my friends in finding the sacred jewel shards and destroying Naraku." Kagome was determined to leave.. She owed it to Inuyasha and the others, they were all so tormented by Naraku and what he had done.

Cho was about to object when Mikazuki stood up, "Cho she has a duty to her friends and there is no reason for her to stay confined here and neither should I." She walked over to Kagome and bowed on her hands and knees. "Kagome I would be honoured to join you."

"What are you doing Mikazuki you can't leave. Your duty is here with us." Cho looked horrified that Mikazuki was doing this.

"Shizu once told me that she was confined to the village all he life. I don't want that to be my fate!" There was tears building up in her eyes.

"…Mikazuki…" Mitsu was in shock, why didn't she ever share this feeling with her? Why did Mikazuki keep such things from her?

Cho was angry, which considering her usual clam and collected manner was quite rare. "You would really leave us when we all know there is a great danger coming this way! Something that could destroy everything not just us!"

Mikazuki grew angry too. She stood up, "Can't you see even the most obvious thing!"

"What is that supposed to mean!"

Mikazuki calmed her tone, "What Kagome is doing can very well save us anyways. Plus maybe if I go with her we will find Hanako."

"…"

Kagome spoke up, "We made plans to leave at sunrise. If you are coming be ready by then. I am going to see Sango." And she hurried away.

Cho continued to glare at Mikazuki, "I think you, should go pack." And turned away from Mikazuki.

Mikazuki's dark eyes were filled with sadness, "Cho please… I have to do this…"

Mitsu's mind was reeling. Mikazuki was leaving. Cho was angry. Things were so different right now. As much as Mitsu wanted to do something, she didn't want to anger Cho anymore and she didn't want to force Mikazuki to stay, so she remained quiet.

Mikazuki gave a sad sigh and started to pack her things.

* * *

The near-morning was filled with sobbish good-byes and happy ones too. Even Cho had apologized for her behaviour and wished them all good luck. But Mitsu was nowhere in sight.

Mikazuki's heart felt heavy. Why wasn't Mitsu there for her? Was Mitsu so disapproving? She hadn't said anything to Mikazuki since.

Kagome felt happy that everyone was now ok with them continuing. She smiled and said her good byes. Everyone including Inuyasha was in a good mood. But she noticed one sad face, Mikazuki's. Mikazuki was leaving all her friends to come with them… but was there more of a reason…turned to

As they left the sun was beginning to rise. They silently walked on nobody looking back.

* * *

A/N I am going to stop there…. Well because I have to many ideas for the story and I can't decide so there is going to be a sort of you decide thing going so I can continue here is the options…. REMEMBER I CAN'T CONTINUE UNLESS YOU VOTE!!!!!!!!!! I should probably get polls up but it might be easier for you to just review in all your answers because some of these ask your personal idea…….

What should happen next:

-Mitsu goes after them

-Mitsu goes after them but later

-Other (pm me any ideas I will gladly take them -and I WILL acknowledge you)

Mikazuki pairings:

-Mitsu (I know some people might have problems with this…)

- Koga (I dunno)

- Bankotsu

- ok to tell the truth the last 2 were random why don't you just tell me who you think she should end up with……


	7. Very Important an

…I wish I could say the story is continuing now but I can't….

But I am not quitting writing this story….

Hear me out…

Please…

Well you see for a while I was MIA unless you were also a dedicated fan to Silver Tears (which has been finished recently).

I have a defence in my case

My last update I explained that I had too many different ideas or in some cases not enough…

So I asked you guys what you wanted to happen next I welcomed any opinion…

Looking back I can understand how it looks like I was secretly begging for reviews but in all honesty I can say that I was simply asking opinions….

If I must put up a few polls I will because I feel like I let you guys down…

But just in case I will state the pervious options…. But whatever I might have to take a longer break from this story….

What should happen next:

-Mitsu follows after them

-Mitsu follows after them, but later

-Other ideas

Mikazuki Pairings:

-Mitsu (it was this way in the original but I am willing to change it)

-Sesshomaru (by demand thank you to Vibe Time and inufan155687)

-Koga (cause I just need options)

-Bankotsu (same as Koga)

-other ideas

Thank you everyone who took the time to read this it doesn't explain every single reason like school, but I hope you can understand….


End file.
